Mickey Mouse Home Video
Mickey and the Backyard Gang and Mickey and Friends is a Disney TV series parody of Barney & The Backyard Gang and Barney & Friends by Lucas Brendon VGCP that features Home Video editions. Cast The Dinosaurs * Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse) as Barney (Mickey and Barney are both leaders) * Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse) as Baby Bop (They are both girlfriends to Mickey and Barney) * Donald Duck (from Mickey Mouse) as BJ (Both characters boast at times) * Kermit the Frog (from The Muppets) as Riff (Kermit and Riff are both wise and kind) Backyard Gang and TV Series 1988 - onwards * Michael (from Peter Pan) as Michael (they both have the same name) * Snow White (from Snow White) as Amy * Princess Aurora (from Sleeping Beauty) as Tina * Pocahontas (from Pocahontas) as Luci * The Prince (from Snow White) as Jason (Backyard Gang) * John Smith (from Pocahontas) as Adam * Rapunzel (from Tangled) as Mom * Eugene Flynn Rider (from Tangled) as Dad * Pearl (from The Little Mermaid: The Series) as Molly the Mermaid * Little Green Men/Squeeze Toy Aliens (from the Toy Story ''films) as the Martian (from ''Three Wishes) * Mowgli (from The Jungle Book) as Derek * Olaf (from Frozen) as Snowman (from Waiting for Santa) * Dopey (from Snow White) as Jeffrey * Queen Elinor (from Brave) as Tina's Mom * Kenai (from Brother Bear) as the Bear (from Campfire Sing-Along) * Mrs. Darling (from Peter Pan) as Adam's Mom (from Rock with Barney) * Camille (from Jack and the Neverland Pirates) as Sally the Camel * Alice (from Alice In Wonderland) as Kathy * The Blue Fairy (from Pinocchio) as Jennifer (from Rock with Barney) * Mad Hatter (from Alice in Wonderland) as Joseph (from Rock with Barney) * The White Rabbit (from Alice in Wonderland) as AJ (from Rock with Barney) * Wendy Darling (from Peter Pan) as Min * Tiana (from The Princess and the Frog) as Tosha (both start with "T" and end with "a") * Lumiere (from Beauty and the Beast) as Shawn * Clarabelle Cow (from Mickey Mouse) as Mother Goose * John Darling (from Peter Pan) as David (Robert Hurtekant) * Eilonwy (from The Black Cauldron) as Julie * Gus Goose (from Mickey Mouse) as Clarence * Peter Pan (from Peter Pan) as David (Kenny Cooper) * Scrooge McDuck (from Mickey Mouse and DuckTales) as Mr. Tennagain * Eudora (from The Princess and the Frog) as Tosha's Mom * Louis (from The Princess and the Frog) as Tosha's Dad * Cogsworth (from Beauty and the Beast) as Carlos * Nakoma (from Pocahontas) as Kelly * Clopin (From The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as The Winkster (Clopin fits with the Winkster, because they're both colorful and silly) * Jiminy Cricket (from Pinocchio) as Juan * Taran (from The Black Cauldron) as Jason (from TV series) * Perla and Suzy (from Cinderella) as Ashley and Alissa * Belle (from Beauty and the Beast) as Stella the Storyteller * Goofy (from Mickey Mouse) as Mr. Boyd * Penny Proud (from The Proud Family) as Mindy and Marcella (both portrayed by Kyla Pratt) * Roo (from Winnie The Pooh) as Kenneth * Christopher Robin (from Winnie The Pooh) as Jesse * Rebecca Cunningham (from Talespin) as Rebecca * Meg (from Hercules) as Maria * Prince Charming (from Cinderella) as Stephen * Cinderella (from Cinderella) as Kristen * Kim Possible (from Kim Possible) as Kim * Mulan (from Mulan) as Hannah * Aladdin (from Aladdin) as Jeff * Marie (from The Aristocats) as Linda (both female characters have white hair) * Bambi (from Bambi) as Scooter McNutty * Winnie the Pooh (from Winnie the Pooh) as Robert * Daisy Duck (from Mickey Mous''e) as Keesha * Pluto (from ''Mickey Mouse) as Bingo * Ariel (from The Little Mermaid) as Emily * Jasmine (from Aladdin) as Jill * Chip (from Beauty and the Beast) as Chip * Ludwig Von Drake (from Mickey Mouse) as Professor Tinkerputt * Kessie (from Winnie the Pooh) as Miss Etta * Betina Beakley (from DuckTales) as Mrs. Kepler * Abby (from Chicken Little) as Abby * Cody (from The Rescuers Down Under) as Cody * Pinocchio (from Pinocchio) as Danny * Eeyore (from Winnie the Pooh) as Curtis * Stitch (from Lilo and Stitch) as Mario * Alex Russo (from Wizards of Waverly Place) as Gianna (both played by Selena Gomez herself) * Sonny Munroe (from Sonny With a Chance) as Angela (both played by Demi Lovato herself) * Young Simba (from The Lion King) as Tony * Young Nala (from The Lion King) as Beth * Lilo (from Lilo and Stitch) as Whitney * Shanti (from The Jungle Book) as Sarah * Nani (from Lilo and Stitch) as Kami * Timon (from The Lion King) as Nick * Pumbaa (from The Lion King) as Scott * Stacy Hirano (from Phineas and Ferb) as Stacy * Jane (from Peter Pan II: Return to Neverland) as Laura * Young Kovu (from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) as Jackson * Tigger (from Winnie The Pooh) as David (Emillio Mazur) * Hercules (from Hercules) as Miguel * Elsa (from Frozen) as Rachel * Anna (from Frozen) as Anna * Kristoff (from Frozen) as Firefighter Bill * and Many More Others Guest stars *Launchpad McQuack (from DuckTales) as Farmer Henderson *Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) as Rainbow Beard the Pirate *Tinker Bell (from Peter Pan and Tinker Bell) as Twynkle the Elf *King Triton (from The Little Mermaid) as the King (from Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) *Baloo (from The Jungle Book and TaleSpin) as Mr. Bear (in Hoo's in the Forest? and Barney's Super Singing Circus) *Doofus Drake (from DuckTales) as Jordan Kaufman (from Stop, Look, and Be Safe!) *Geppetto (from Pinocchio) as Tomie DePaola *Beast (from Beauty and the Beast) as Derek's Granddad (from Grandparents Are Grand!) *Nanny (from 101 Dalmatians) as Kathy's Nana (from Grandparents Are Grand!) *Merida (from Brave) as Aunt Molly (from The Alphabet Zoo) *Mama Odie (from The Princess and the Frog) as Ella Jenkins (from A Very Special Delivery) *Gyro Gearloose (from DuckTales) as Mr. MacRooney *Kanga (from Winnie the Pooh) as Aunt Rachel Others *Santa Claus as Himself *Mrs. Claus as Herself and lots more! Episodes Home Videos 'Backyard Gang﻿' * The Backyard Show * Three Wishes * A Day at the Beach * Waiting for Santa * Mickey's Campfire Sing-Along * Mickey Goes to School * Disney in Concert * Rock with Mickey Disney (Barney) Home Video * Mickey's Magical Musical Adventure * Mickey's Imagination Island * Mickey Songs * Mickey Safety * Mickey's Talent Show * Mickey's Once Upon a Time * Mickey's Fun and Games * Mickey's 1-2-3-4 Seasons * Mickey's Sensational Day * Mickey's Musical Scrapbook * Sing and Dance with Mickey * Come Over to Mickey's House * Mickey's Super Singing Circus * Mickey's Pyjama Party * Best Fairy Tales * Plus Many More! Live shows *Disney Live in New York City * Mickey's Big Surprise Live! * Mickey's Musical Castle Live! * Mickey's Colorful World Live! TV series Season 1 *The Queen of Make-Believe *My Family's Just Right for Me *Playing it Safe *Hop to It! *Eat, Drink, and Be Healthy! *Four Seasons Day *The Treasure Of Captain Hook *Going Places *Caring Means Sharing *Down on Mickey's Farm *What's That Shadow? *Happy Birthday, Mickey! *Alphabet Soup *Our Earth, Our Home *Let's Help Mother Goose Clarabelle! *Be a Friend *I Just Love Bugs *When I Grow Up *1-2-3-4-5 Senses *Practice Makes Music *Hi Neighbor! *A Camping We Will Go *A Splash Party, Please *Carnival of Numbers *A World of Music *Doctor Mickey is Here! *Oh, What a Day! *Home Sweet Homes *Hola Mexico! *Everyone is Special Season 2 *Falling for Autumn *Grandparents are Grand *May I Help You? *Red, Blue, and Circles Too! *Honk, Honk, A Goose on the Loose *Hoo's in the Forest? *I Can Do That! *Grown-Ups For a Day! *Picture This! *Look at Me, I'm Three! *The Exercise Circus *My Favorite Things! *The Dentist Makes Me Smile *Stop, Look, and Be Safe! *An Adventure in Make Believe *The Alphabet Zoo *Having Tens of Fun! *A Very Special Delivery Season 3 *Lumiere and the Beanstalk *If the Shoe Fits *Room For Everyone *I Can Be a Firefighter *Shopping for a Surprise *Anyway You Slice It *Twice is Nice! *On the Move *A Welcome Home *Classical Clean Up *Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends *Gone Fishing! *At Home With the Animals *It's Raining It's Pouring *Camera Safari *Who's Who on the Choo-Choo? *Are We There Yet? *Ship Ahoy! *Hats Off to Donald! *Up We Go! Seasons 4 *First Day of School *Is Everybody Happy? *Pennies, Nickels, Dimes *We've Got Rhythm *Tick Tock Clocks! *Waiting for Gyro *Let's Build Together *It's Tradition *A Picture of Health *Play Ball! *A Different Kind of Mystery *Going on a Bear Hunt *Let's Eat *Tree-Mendous Trees *Good, Clean Fun! *Easy, Breezy Day! *All Mixed Up *Oh, Brother...She's My Sister *Once a Pond a Time *E-I-E-I-O Season 5 *Books Are Fun! *Trading Places *Safety First! *Circle of Friends *The One and Only You *Mickey's Band *Try It, You'll Like It! *Colors All Around *Howdy, Friends! *Seven Days a Week *Hidden Treasures *A Royal Welcome *Sweet as Honey *First Things First! *Kanga Is Here! *It's a Rainy Day! *Easy Does It! *What's in a Name? *A Very Special Mouse *A Package of Friendship Season 6 *Stick with Imagination! *Itty Bitty Bugs *Grandparents Are Grand *Snack Time! *A Sunny, Snowy Day *You've Got to Have Art *Five Kinds of Fun! *Count Me In! *Who's Who at the Zoo? *Birthday Olé *Excellent Exercise! *Brushing Up on Teeth *A Little Mother Goose Clarabelle *Good Job! *It's Home to Me *How Does Your Garden Grow? *You Can Do It! *Here Comes the Firetruck! *Ready, Set, Go! *You Are Special and lots more! I Love You "I Love You" is a song sung at the end of all the episodes and most videos. In the first Mickey and the Backyard Gang videos, it is sung near the beginning. I love you, you love me We're as happy as can be With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you Won't you say you love me too? I love you, you love me We're a happy family With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you Won't you say you love me too? I love you, you love me We're best friends like friends should be With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you Won't you say you love me too? Mickey (Barney) says At the end of most episodes, Mickey says "Hello again to all my pals. I'm glad you came to play! Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today!" and then narrates all the important details and lessons learned from the episode and suggests fun activities the viewers can do at home to learn more about the episode's topic. In Seasons 1 and 2, Mickey says something along the lines of "And remember, I love you!" and sometimes signs off in a diffrerent manner such as "And you know what? I love you." In Seasons 3 onwards, a Disney Channel star (except Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato) says "Hey everybody. It's time for Mickey Says." Also, Mickey pops out on the bottom left of the screen and says "And remember, I love you." and waves goodbye before the end credits. Characters NEW Mickey Mouse normal.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Barney Minnie Mouse as Carol Brady.jpg|Minnie Mouse as Baby Bop Donald NewMickeySeries.jpg|Donald Duck as BJ Kermit-2011.png|Kermit the Frog as Riff Michael.png|Michael Darling as Michael Snow White.jpg 1438 aurora royaldebut 40 2189 detail.jpeg Pocahontas 2015 Redesign.png 1982918C8688CC550F94E2BDCE421_h498_w598_m2.jpg|Prince Ferdinand as Jason Johnsmithstand.jpg|John Smith as Adam RapunzelNew.png|Rapunzel as Mom (Sandy Duncan) Eugene1.jpg|Flynn Rider as Dad Mowgli jungle book 2014.png Olaf the Snowman.jpg 599933-dopey large.jpg Queen elinor.jpg 250px-Kenai a bear again.jpg Princess Alice .jpg Wendy Darling.jpg Tiana (The Princess and the Frog).jpg Lumiere.jpg|Lumiere as Shawn John Darling.jpg Princess Eilonwy-0.jpg 1085519-peter pan 782 super.jpg 283 louis art.jpg Cogsworth.jpg|Cogsworth as Carlos Jiminy cricket disney.png Belle-beauty-and-the-beast-18557760-941-515.jpg Goofy G.png|Goofy as Mr. Boyd Roo.png Christopher-1-.png Rebecca.jpg Megara.jpg Prince Charming in Cinderella.jpg Cinderella.jpg Kim Possible.jpg Mulan.jpg Aladdin disney 2015.png Marie-0.jpg Winnie The Pooh.png Daisy duck 2013.png Pluto 2013.png NEW Ariel mermaid.png Princess Jasmine.jpg Professor Ludwig Von Drake.jpg Pinocchio disney.png Eeyore.jpg Stitch OfficialDisney.jpg Alex-Russo-alex-russo-16110429-427-640.jpeg Sonny Munroe 01.jpeg Young simba lion king.png Young Nala.jpg Lilo as Rebecca.jpg Nani in Lilo & Stitch 2 Stitch Has a Glitch.jpg Timon the lion king.png Pumbaa the lion king.png Stacy Hirano.jpg Jane-Peter-Pan-jane-peter-pan-2-33916324-1840-1080.jpg Kovu (Young).jpg Tigger.jpg Hercules.jpg Elsa-the-snow-queen-profile.jpg Anna.jpg Kristoff.jpg Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:Barney & Friends Tv Spoofs Category:Barney & Friends Movie Spoof Category:Mickey and the Backyard Gang Category:Lucas Brendon VGCP